jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Keks? Keks! Legionen von Lettow‎‎ Nö, den Fehler in Legionen von Lettow‎‎ hat der Ersteller gemacht ;), ich konnte ihn nur nicht korrigieren, weil ich die Quelle nicht habe. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 08:58, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Das mit dem "später" link? Das stand nicht in den Quellen. Das stand in der JP (7003 VSY) und da stand das da die Hundertjährige Dunkelheit angefangen hat. Also nahm ich mal an das da auch die schwarzen Legionen entstanden. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 09:06, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Deine Benutzerseite Hallo mein Lieber, nimm das Folgende bitte nicht als böse Kritik, nur als einen Rat deines wohlmeinenden Großvaters. Du schreibst: „Leider gibt es ein paar Personen die mein Womp-sein nicht ganz verstehen. Ich bitte um verständnis. Doch die Womps sind viel mehr als nur gewöhnliche "Ratten" sie sind ein Volk welches in unserer Fantasie lebt. Wer mehr über sie ehrfahren möchte sollte mich in dem Land der Geschichten und Wörter ansprechen (Chääät). Ich werde versuchen möglichst jeden Tag on zu sein.“ Mein Vorschlag zur Verbesserung lautet so: „Mein Womp-Sein ist so zu verstehen, dass ich diese Spezies nicht als „Ungeziefer“ sehe, wie so viele andere, sondern vielmehr als ein Volk, das in unserer Fantasie lebt. Wer mehr über sie erfahren möchte, sollte mich in dem Land der Geschichten und Wörter (Chat) ansprechen. Ich werde versuchen, möglichst jeden Tag on zu sein.“ Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:32, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Okay... dass das jemanden auffällt ^^ okay mach ich Großvater... Gruß -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 13:12, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kekse So hier hast ihn! xD Viel Spaß damit, gib ihn doch deinen Womps und sag Womp ,,Hekkie´´ liebe Grüße. Viele Grüße. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:45, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Was? Ich bin grad zu beschäftigt meine Keks-Sammlung zu polieren... Leg ihn doch bitte auf meinen Schreibtisch zu den Womps... xD MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 18:15, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) JP-Projekt Teilnahme Hi Solorion, hast du vielleicht Lust beim neuen JP-Projekt zur Verbesserung vieler Artikel mitzumachen? - Jedipedia:Projekte/Exzellent-Lesenswert lies die Details durch. Ich freue mich auf weitere Zusammenarbeit mit dir. PS. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur 1000sten Bearbeitung. =) Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 18:34, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kekse....JUHU Gruß Kotuar Serar (Diskussion) 19:06, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Yeah... -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 19:21, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) LG vom „Opa“ :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:41, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Yeah... -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 13:27, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Kekse wohin mit allen hehe Commando-Einheit - 2002 und Jedi Kotuar 30px 19:08, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Wohin? Natürlich in die Keks-Schachtel auf der Benutzerseite ;-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:02, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Eine Idee Neulich sah ich den Rotlink Jedipedia:Diskussionsportal, und da kam mir eine Idee. Was hältst du davon - da wir Admins und erfahrenen Benutzer ja immer mit allen möglichen Fragen beworfen werden - wenn wir so etwas wie eine "Stell-deine-Frage"-Seite aufmachen würden? Bei Wikipedia gibt es soetwas, diese Seite wird auch gern genutzt. Man könnte dort dann sowohl inhaltliche ("Ist der Kopfschmuck der Tholothianer nun ein Kleidungsstück oder ein Körperteil?") als auch kanonische ("Gehört das Raumschiff von E.T. in die Jediapedia?") und darüber hinaus technische und Layout-Fragen ("Wie bekomme ich die Farben bei der Info-Box Person hin?") klären. Allerdings müsste sich dazu eine Gruppe von KollegInnen finden, die diese Seite im Auge behalten und auftretende Fragen klären könnten. Ich poste das auch mal bei einigen anderen. Bei Interesse meldet euch bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:02, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Rückmeldung ausnahmsweise antworte ich auf deiner Seite, damit du es besser siehst. #Bitte schreibe nicht mitten in ältere Diskussionsbeiträge etwas hinein, das ist schwer zu finden, okay? Schreibs bitte unten hin. #Im Moment bin ich leider sehr beschäftigt (ja, und das mitten in der Nacht ;) ). Sorry, Kleiner, das hat auch gar nichts mit dir zu tun :D LG vom Opa Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:21, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : :-( -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 23:24, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Matrix-Splitter Hallo Solorion, Ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Datacron bearbeitet hast. Da habe gesehen, dass du etwas über Matrix-Splitter geschrieben hast. Ich würde Dich bitten, da etwas reinzuschreiben, da Ich keine Ahnung über Matrix-Splitter habe. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 15:37, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Hekron, :Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß auch nicht viel über diese Splitter. Was ich weiß, ist, dass man sie bekommt wenn man Datacrons sammelt und, wenn man am Ende alle Splitter hat passiert etwas. Leider weiß ich nicht was passiert. Vielleicht kannst du Hjhunter fragen, da er ein erfahrenerer Spieler ist. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:14, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) The Old Republic-Kekse Danke für deine Hilfe bei The Old Republic, in letzte Zeit spiele Ich mehr als bei Darth Imperius weiterzumachen, aber Ich arbeite ein wenig an Darth Imperius und sobald Ich mit dem Spiel durch bin (dauert noch lange) bin Ich wieder voll dabei. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:17, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Danke Hekron! :Ich werde mich jetzt ziemlich rein-hängen! (siehe Renning, Malora, Varacen, Cormun und es kommen noch mehr!) also! happy zocking! MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 16:24, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. ;) ::Die Artikel sind mir schon aufgefallen (bei manchen wusste Ich gar nicht, dass es die Personen überhaupt gibt, Cormun habe zum Beispiel erst gestern gefunden). Ich wünsche noch viel Spaß. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:32, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ritterschlag right Ich habe dich soeben in den Ritterstand erhoben. Ich beglückwünsche dich dazu und freue mich auf eine weiterhin produktive Zusammenarbeit. Ich möchte dir allerdings auch diese beiden Seiten ans Herz legen: *Jedipedia:Jedi-Ritter *Jedipedia:Benutzerrechte (Jedi-Ritter) Im Zweifelsfall kannst du natürlich jederzeit einen Administrator oder einen erfahreneren Benutzer ansprechen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:32, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Danke, :Meister Don^^ Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt. Natürlich werde ich mich melden fals Fragen aufkommen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 13:26, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Kekseeeeee, ::ne kleine Belohnung. Datei:Bounce.gif Danke Skyguy! Ich nehme sie und stecke sie in die wundervolle Keks-dose der Kekse^^ MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 14:23, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Auch von mir: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 14:25, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke Ahsoka! Komm doch mal in den Chat! Da gehts besser als so! ^^ (ich trag dich jetzt unter geschätzte Jedipedianer ein!) danke nochmal an euch beiden! MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 14:26, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Wie komme ich in den Chat?Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:59, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Wenn du bei Letzte Bearbeitungen links, oder auf der Hauptseite unten rechts auch IRC-Channel gehst (Chat). Dann kommt so ein blaues feld. Wenn du da drauf klickst kommen zwei spalten. Icj die obere schreibst du deinen Namen, wie du im Chat heißen willst und in die nächste Spalte schreibst du "#Jedipedia" dann klickst du "join chat" und schon bist du im Jedipedia-Chat und kannst andere Benutzer um Hilfe bitten, fragen stellen, plauder. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 16:12, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::Danke, ich bin drin! Aber wie kann ich was reinschreiben? Hat sich erledigt, trotzdem nochmal danke für alles! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 16:22, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Mach ich doch gern, Ahsoka! MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 16:32, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Imperialer Sith-Akolyth Guten Abend, Solorion. Wie versprochen habe ich den Artikel Imperialer Sith-Akolyth ein bisschen erweitert. Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich für die Akolythen aus Legacy genügend Quellen habe. Wenn ja, dann werde ich auch den ein wenig erweitern. TOR bleibt dann aber an dir hängen. ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:34, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, schön das du mithilfst Corran. Ja, ich werde mich um die TOR-Akolythen kümmern aber zur Zeit hab ich viel zu tun da kann es ein wenig dauern. Ich bitte um Verständnis. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 15:30, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC Kekse und goldener Jar Jar - mjam! :Ups, ned signiert: [[User:LadyVader2001|'Vady']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 13:15, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC). ::FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU :DDDD Danke, danke, dankäää!! MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:16, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::: Nix zu danken! MfG -- [[User:LadyVader2001|'Vady']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 13:21, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC). Gerne! Danke DarthLebra den werde ich mir aufbewahren :DDD MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:07, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kekse :Danke Corran :D die werd ich mir in die keks-Dose tuten : ) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:01, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Manda-Squad Ich habe mal eine Frage: wie wird man Mitglied der berüchtigten Manda-Squad? DarthLebra (Diskussion) 17:19, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung RC-3004 hat mich eingestellt. Du musst mal in den Chat kommen und ihn dort fragen oder gleich auf seiner Benutzerseite. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:11, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Die Sache mit dem Chat 'Nabend. Du hast heute Abend plötzlich den Chat verlassen und für mich sah es nicht so aus, als seist du dabei glücklich gewesen. Falls es um die Sache mit Skipp geht, dann fühlte ich mich tatsächlich gestört, und das mit dem herumspammen hast du selbst gesehen. Er hatte also selbst Schuld. Das nur dazu. Wenn allerdings noch etwas anderes sein sollte, dann kannst du gerne darüber sprechen, damit das Problem schnellstens geklärt wird. Ich wünsche jetzt noch einen schönen Abend. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:05, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nachtrag: Ja, ich sehe gerade deine Änderung auf deiner Benutzerseite. Es handelt sich also tatsächlich darum und ich verstehe dein Problem leider nicht. Wer sich nicht an die Regeln hält, der fliegt – ganz einfach. Selbstverständlich ist ein Bann ja auch nicht für immer, sondern eigentlich nur als Warnung gedacht. 'Nabend. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:08, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nachtrag an den Nachtrag: Bann beendet. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:59, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) *W* :Welche Artikel? o.O -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 15:29, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :: Alle ♥ Liz 15:33, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::: Na dann *O* -- --Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 15:36, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Fleischräuber Hallo Solorion Darsai, hattest du den von mir angefangenen Artiklel bearbeitet? Wenn ja, melde dich bei mir!!:-) Shilli11 (Diskussion) 11:59, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Keks :Hey danke! Die werde ich aufheben. Kein Duíng, wenn du noch ihrgendwelche Aufgaben/Fragen hast stehe ich gerne bereit :) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:16, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dunkler Lord der Sith Hi. Du hast mich vor einiger Zeit gebeten, den Artikel Dunkler Lord der Sith zu überarbeiten. Damit habe ich angefangen, aber zurzeit habe ich nicht genug Zeit, um die Überarbeitung abzuschließen. Inzwischen hast du die UC-Vorlage, in die ich mich ebenfalls eingetragen hatte, um an der Überarbeitung arbeiten zu können, entfernt und den Artikel als Lesenswert-Kandidaten aufgestellt. Davon abgesehen, dass die Überarbeitung noch längst nicht abgeschlossen ist und der Artikel in seiner jetzigen Form meiner Meinung nach aus mehrerlei Gründen noch längst nicht das Prädikat Lesenswert verdient, möchte ich beim nächsten Mal gefragt werden, bevor meine Signatur von einem anderen Benutzer aus einem UC entfernt wird. Ich mache das jetzt nicht rückgängig, da ich, wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, keine Zeit dafür habe, die Überarbeitung abzuschließen, aber ich möchte dich dennoch darauf hinweisen, dass diese deine Vorgehensweise nicht korrekt war. Was die Überarbeitung des Artikels betrifft, so könntet du und die anderen beteiligten Autoren ja auch jemand anderen fragen, wenn ihr selbst Probleme damit habt. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:09, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hi Don, :Tut mir leid, ich dachte, dass du mit deiner Korrektur-Lese bereits fertig wärest. Im Chat beschlossen Corran und ich die UC rauszunehmen und den Artikel, da dieser nach unserer Meinung zum lesenswert bereit wäre, aufzusellen. Wie schon gesagt, tut es mir wirklich leid und ich werde mich darum bemühen, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommt. Ich bitte um Verständnis. :( MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:15, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Das nächste mal werde ich natürlich fragen, wenn es um solche Dinge geht. ::Kleiner Hinweis: Auf deine Bitte hin, habe ich dem zugestimmt, ja. Dass der Artikel fertig überarbeitet wäre, habe ich nie behauptet. Wie ich dir bereits im Chat mitteilte, ist Dodo nur bis zum Abschnitt "Orden der Sith-Lord" gekommen und daher kann der Artikel auch nicht fertig gewesen sein. Das haben wir beide zusammen besprochen. Damit das mal klar gestellt wäre. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:19, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Dem sei, wie ihm wolle, wenn mehrere Autoren in der UC-Vorlage stehen, dann müssen sie schon alle mit dem Entfernen der Vorlage einverstanden sein. Daraus muss ja jetzt keine große Sache gemacht werden, aber nur zu glauben, dass ein Autor mit seiner Bearbeitung fertig sei, reicht nun einmal nicht aus. Wenn ich meine Arbeit tatsächlich als abgeschlossen betrachtet hätte, hätte ich meine Signatur entfernt. Davon abgesehen, hatte ich eigentlich noch vor, einiges an dem Artikel zu ändern und diverse Schwächen, wie beispielsweise überflüssige Bilder, zu beseitigen, aber mir ist da einiges dazwischengekommen, und jetzt habe ich dafür erst einmal keine Zeit mehr. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, müsste die Überarbeitung noch abgeschlossen werden. Für eine ausführliche Kritik auf der Kandidatur-Seite fehlt mir allerdings ebenfalls die Zeit. Ein paar Hinweise habe ich an dieser Stelle aber schon gegeben. Die Gliederung müsste auch noch etwas überarbeitet werden, und wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe, werden da einige Informationen mehrfach genannt. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 00:03, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich werde genannte Mängel in die entsprechende Begutachtung schreiben und bei Zeit gegebenfalls versuchen, einiges selbst zu beseitigen. Ich danke für die Kritik und entschuldige mich ebenfalls für das Missverständnis. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:23, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ein Vorschlag Moin, moin. Aufgrund der aktuell relativ hohen Anzahl an aufgestellten Artikeln und der häufigen Inaktivität von einigen Administratoren, würde ich dich bitten, dich bei Zeiten an dieser Diskussion zu beteiligen und deine Meinung abzugeben. Ich danke und wünsch noch 'nen schönen Tag. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:24, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wieder Kekse :Ich danke bescheiden >:D -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:52, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) : :D danke Fluss - freut mich -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 08:41, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Antwort von Herr von Angmar Hallo Solorion,ich habe deine Nachricht gelesen und finde deine Idee vom "Projekt" gut;es könnten auch die Artikel zu den ersten Sith und Dunklen Jedi eine Bearbeitung vertragen. Bis dann, Der Herr von Angmar :D : 2# Vitiate Es ist möglich, dass es nur die Stimme des Imperators war. So steht es auch in so manchen Foren und Wikis. Jedoch habe ich in SWTOR die Sith Krieger Story gespielt, und auch bis level 55 abgeschlossen, und habe sehr viele wiedersprüche gefunden. Auch habe ich die Jedi Ritter story bis level 50 abgeschlossen, und dort wird auf das Thema eigentlich nicht richtig eingegangen. Nur "Der Imperator ist tod". Und bei SWTOR Sith Krieger Story level 55 letzte Story Mission sagt Darth Marr auch: "Nun ist es gewiss. Der Imperator ist... tod"!! Und im Buch Vernichtung steht es auch geschrieben. Also ist es eher traurige Gewissheit. Der Imperator ist tod. Und noch etwas :) schau dir mal meine eigene Story an. Auf meiner Benutzerseite :))) Coole story!!! Darth Sodos (Diskussion) 11:25, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute!!! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Solorion ;) Ist zwar kein Kuchen, aber doch was zu knabbern :D Liebe Grüße --Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 15:23, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Auch von mir nochmal (und wieder verspätet, sorry) die alienbesten Wünsche für ein gutes neues Lebensjahr :) Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:09, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Hey danke, tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt antworte, aber in letzter Zeit bin ich nicht oft on... Trotzdem vielen Dank. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 12:33, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::PS.: Ich spreche kein Mando'a ^^ Überarbeitung der The Clone Wars-Folge:Brüder Ich hab bei der The Clone Wars Folge "Brüder" gesehen, dass da so ein Bearbeitungskasten drüber ist, zu dem ich Fragen hatte.Erst wollte ich das auf die Disskussions Seite des Benutzers, der den Kasten da drüber gesetzt hat, aber das hat nicht funktioniert, da dachte ich, du könntest mir auch helfen.In dem Kasten steht, dass der Text wegen Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, Tempus etc. überarbeitet werden muss.Ich dachte, Grammatik und Tempus könnte ich auch ohne den entsprechenden Quellen überarbeiten.Aber was ist das/der richtige Tempus für diesen Artikel und generell für Artikel? Ich freue mich über eine Antwort, kann sie aber erst in 2 Wochen lesen, da ich in Urlaub fahre, also lass dir ruhig Zeit.Wenn du den Kasten nicht findest, hab ich was falsch gemacht, wäre nett, wenn du mir dann trotzdem Bescheid sagen würdest. Vielen Dank schon mal. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 19:43, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Aylaa :D, :ich kenne das Problem, mit den Zeitformen und stellte mir anfangs auchdie Frage, bei was und wo kommen welche Zeitformen dran? Dann fand ich des: Zeitformen. Wenn du jedoch immernoch fragen zu artikeln hast, dann nehme doch einfach andere erfolgreiche und sichere Artikel als Vorlage: zB ne Clone Wars Folge, wie Wächter der Macht (The Clone Wars) Ich hoffe ich konnte Helfen :) MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:26, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Verwaistes UC Hallo Solorion Darsai, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Ajunta Pall“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:25, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo JP-Crran-Horn, :ich möchte dich ebenfalls darauf hinweisen, dass ich an dem Artikel „Ajunta Pall“ bereits oft oder auch nur gelegentlich arbeite, jedoch noch nichts schreibe, da sich die Quellen nur schwer zusammensuchen lassen. Da ich mir erst einige Notitzen zusammensuchen wollte und dies sich über einen gewissen Zeitraum ersteckt, fügte ich zuerst eine UC-Vorlage hinzu um zu vermeiden, dass andere Benutzer mein Projekt stören könnten. Also bitte ich im Namen der Jedipedia, um etwas Gedult. Fals dich noch etwas an meiner Arbeitsweise stören soll, so kannst du das nun bitte vorlegen. MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:50, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Hallo ihr zwei, ::nicht, dass ich hier den Schiedsrichter spielen will, aber Corran hat wohl Recht. Ein UC sollte nach unseren Regeln längstens einen Monat im Artikel stehen, und bei einem so prominenten Artikel wie diesem hier nicht gar so lange. Der Grund ist folgender: Wenn man einen UC sieht, wird man den Artikel nicht bearbeiten oder erweitern wollen, was ja beides hier erwünscht ist. Daher entferne ich jetzt den UC kraft meiner Jedi-Wassersuppe. Natürlich kannst du den Artikel gerne weiter bearbeiten, aber sperre ihn bitte nicht für andere Bearbeiter, okay? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:55, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Moin. Jetzt muss ich aber mal nachfragen. Dass eine UC längstens einen Monat stehen darf, war auch mir nicht bewusst. Ich habe das eher so verstanden, dass man die UCs theoretisch auch ein bisschen länger im Artikel stehen lassen darf – wenngleich es selbstverständlich nicht erwünscht ist –, wenn man regelmäßig am Artikel arbeitet, und die UC nur entfernt wird, wenn das eben nicht der Fall ist. Wir hatten ja auch schon UCs, die 18 Monate lang in einem Artikel waren, der Benutzer jedoch auch täglich daran gearbeitet hat. Vielleicht habe ich das aber auch falsch verstanden, ich hoffe, das kann mir jemand erklären. Danke! MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:43, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Personen Vorschlag "Wahlbeteiligung" Hallo Solorion, ich bitte dich diesen Vorschlag durchzusehen und Anregungen in die Diskusssion zur Erhöhung der Wahlbeteiligung miteinzubringen. Vielen Dank, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:39, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) KEKSEEEEEEEE Viel Freude damit Datei:;-).gif --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:21, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde viel Freude damit haben ;D Danke Skyguy! - Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 17:30, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die Kekse Vielen Dank! Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 19:32, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Gerne. Normalerweise antwortet man auf der Diskussionsseite, aufder der Abschnitt beginnt, is aber nich weiter schlimm. Hättest du vielleicht Lust in den Chat zu kommen? Ich würde mich, wie gesagt, freuen. MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:35, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Moorhuhn Artikel Bearbeitungskeks :Hey, danke! denn werd ich aufheben du verrücktes Huhn^^ MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 21:09, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :: :D Danke, dass du mich in deiner Liste mit den Geschätzten Jedipedianer eingefügt hast. Ich habe die selbe Überschrift auf meinem Profil eingefügt und dich auch eingefügt. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 21:21, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Nichts zu danken. Die Liste die man führt, ist individuell. Du musst mich nicht als "Gegenleidtung" dazutun. MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 21:24, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay. Aber du stehst da schon zu Recht :D (Gargondola (Diskussion) 21:33, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Um den Keks in deine Keksdose zu packen kannst du nun einfach einfügen. Dann sollte es keine Probleme mehr geben. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:49, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ah danke, ich war ein wenig verwundert warums nich geklappt hat. Danke nochmal :D -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:50, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Diskussion:Jedi Vieles du gelernt hast, junger Jedi. Ein Meister aus dir werden kann. Yodas Machtgeist. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:07, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Buch der Sith Hi Solo, ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Ich habe heute alle WLs auf die Seite Das Buch der Sith gelöscht, um diese Seite wieder freizuhalten. Ich habe auch zur Erleichterung zum Einfügen einer Buch-der-Sith-Quelle eine Vorlage hinzugefügt. Bitte benutze auch diese Vorlage, den die verlinkt auch auf Das Buch der Sith: Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht (Sachbuch) und nicht auf Das Buch der Sith: Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht. Bitte benutze diese Vorlage. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:52, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Alles klar Skyguy. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher was das bringen soll, werde mich aber deinem Vorschlag beugen. -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:01, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Ich habe bereits einige Artikel zum Buch der Sith erstellt, soll ich die Vorlage dort einfügen oder übernimmst du das? ::Ganz egal, wer halt Zeit hat. Und ich will nur nicht das auf die WL verlinkt wird, da dass Buch der Sith und der Jedi auch wirklich in der Galaxis existieren und somit erstellt werden sollten. Wenn aber einige Quellen auf das Buch im Star Wars Universum verlinken, ist das dann wieder keine Quelle, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 10:44, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Warum erstellt man dann nicht die Seite Das Buch der Sith: Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seiten der Macht und Das Buch der Sith: Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seiten der Macht (reales Buch) ? Das wäre doch viel einfacher. MfG -- Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 10:49, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Letztere gibt es ja schon als Das Buch der Sith: Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht (Sachbuch), und die andere Seite ist halt für das In-universe-Buch vorgesehen und soll darum freibleiben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 10:53, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Abendessen oder so Danke Fluss, komm doch in den Chat. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 18:14, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitung Habs mal durchgeguckt Linkerhund1 (Diskussion) 14:20, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Danke, Linkerhund :-) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 14:38, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Schleimerkeks Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid. Mir selbst geht als derzeit noch gewählter Admin auf den Keks, einen solchen Fehler zu machen. Ich bin Opfer meines eigenen Eifers geworden. Die Bearbeitungswut war doch zu groß. Datei:--(.gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:11, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) PS: Darf ich mitarbeiten bei Sek'nos Rath. Mir sind hierbei eine Mängel aufgefallen. Ich weiß zwar nichts über die Geschichte dieses Mannes, aber bei Format und Korrekturen kenn ich mich ja aus. PPS: Komm doch um 17:00 in den Chat. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:01, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Kein Ding Skyguy, mich hat es halt zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein wenig genervt. Schnee von Gestern :) Wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne mitarbeiten, da man von Format und dem ganzen Zeugs noch einiges machen kann. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:38, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::PS.: Wenn ich um die Uhrzeit Zeit hab, komme ich gerne in den Chat. :::Danke. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:09, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kalter Krieg Hey, ich habe deine Mitteilung auf meiner Disku gesehen und wollte dazu mal ein paar Dinge loswerden :-) So wie ich das sehe ist der Abschnitt von The Old Republic nur ein geringer Teil der Zeit des kalten Krieges, da der Krieg bereits 3653 VSY beginnt, die Handlung von TOR aber erst 3640 VSY beginnt. So steht es jedenfalls in der The Old Republic Encyclopedia in den „Notes on Dates“. Insofern ist deine Datumsangabe im Artikel nicht korrekt, sofern, und da bin ich mir halt nicht wirklich sicher, die Handlung von TOR noch einen Teil des Kalten Krieges darstellt. Wenn TOR nicht Teil davon ist, dann sollte sich der Artikel an anderen Quellen orientieren. Wenn TOR Teil davon ist, dann ist deine Information bzgl. des Endes des Kalten Krieges falsch. Andererseits sind bei den Artikeln zu dem Spiel einige Dinge zu beachten bzw. zu diskutieren: 1. Wie wird die Handlung der Planetenquests dargestellt? Da alle Klassen einer Fraktion die gleichen Quests zu absolvieren haben, die sich meiner Meinung nach nur sehr sehr geringfügig unterscheiden, unter anderem in der Ansprache des „Helden“ und vielleicht die Vision auf Voss am Ende der dortigen Questreihe. 2. Wie sollen die einzelnen Helden verlinkt bzw. benannt werden? Wir müssen zu jeder Klasse einen spezifischen Titel oder Namen finden. Bei einigen ist euch das schon ganz gut gelungen, Ziffer 9 zum Beispiel. Bei allen einzelnen Klassenstorys müssen auch de Gefährten beachtet werden, da diese eine wichtige Rolle in der Erzählung der Klassenstory einnehmen. 3. Ich habe immer noch ein Problem mit den ezitlichen Einsortierung. Gerade, was die Planetenhandlungen anbelangt. Da hat man einerseits zum Beispiel Taris und Balmorra, die sich zeitlich extrem differenzieren. Aber welche Planetenstory ist vor welcher anzusiedeln. Ist Dromund Kaas wirklich komnplett verlassen, als der Jedi-Ritter aufbricht, um den Imperator zu töten, oder „schleicht“ er sich auf den Planeten? Das Problem damit ist, dass ich es aus dem Spiel nicht klar erkennen konnte, was wann passiert. Ein anderes Beispiel: Die republikanische Seite auf Taris wird von einer Gouverneurin Saresh geführt, während sie später die Oberste Kanzlerin der Republik ist. Aber wieviel Zeit liegt dazwischen? Wieviele Jahre? Das ist alles ein bisschen schwierig. Man kann aufgrund der aktuellen Informationslage nur grob abschätzen, wann was geschehen ist und das macht eine genaue „Geschichtsschreibung“ schwierig. Was genau der Grund ist, warum ich mich bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich daran getraut habe, etwas darüber zu schreiben... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:32, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Nach einigen Recherchen und Überlegungen, fiel mir ein, dass quasi alle dritten Abschnitte der Klassenstorys in einer Zeit spielen, in der der Krieg bereits wieder ausgebrochen ist. Was allerdings die Datumsangabe der SWTOR:Ency in Frage stellt, da auch der Roman Vernichtung lt. des The Essential Reader's Companion im Jahr 3640 VSY spielt und er nach den Ereignissen aus dem Spiel spielen soll. Das ist alles ziemlich verwirrend... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:41, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC)